The Devil's Angel
by Violet spirit
Summary: Being the daughter of the Devil and God, isn't exactly a breeze in the park for Bella- The ultimate weapon, against all odds she escapes their grasp and runs into a coven of vampires.
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Stranger

**So okay here goes first fan fiction I know the first chapters quite long but give it a go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. I also own none of the song lyrics!! ENJOY**

BPOV

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Cullen"

The receptionist gaze me a measuring glance pausing briefly from the strenuous task of filing her nails.

_Keep going you'll reach your skin in fifteen minutes or so_.

As if awaking from a dream she shook her head and went back to the task. Trying to keep as much venom out of my voice as possible I tried again,

"Doctor Cullen?"

She ignored me as If I was invisible

_fine, have it your way._

I wrapped my arms around my stomach wrapping my cloak around me as tight as possible, grimacing from the pain and strode down the hallway.

_I'll find him myself._

It took me a matter of minutes to find his office, but there was one small glitch- he was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn it!_

Taking a seat on the couch I rested my head in my hands. The song on the radio was familiar and I started to drown out my sorrow with my voice.

"Sometimes I feel like

I'm a bird with broken wings

At times I dread my now

And envy where I've been

But that's when

Quite wisdom takes a control

At least I've got a story

No one's told"

I stopped singing as I heard the doorknob rattle as it was turned, reaching towards my bag I took a deep breath clearing my head and ignoring the pain, I dug my hand into my pocket.

EPOV 

'Come on Carlisle' I muttered impatiently, drumming my fingers continuously on the steering wheel. His thoughts were starting to annoy me- continuously commenting on the poor health of one patient, the unstable health of another. It was enough to drive you mad.

Then I heard it.

The voice was beautiful.

_Mesmerising._

The song abruptly stopped, It was then I realised that it was Carlisle who was hearing it. I heard his confusion- the voice was coming from his office, he had touched the door handle and it had stopped.

A scene, like a video clip played itself before my eyes.

_A tall dark-haired man stood with his back to the door, one hand stretched out in front of him._

With a shock I realised I was seeing things through Carlisle's eyes.

_Carlisle moved forward, now he had a view of the front of the man- he was wearing a mask. His outstretched hand was clasped around a black bundle pinning to the wall. _

_No. It wasn't a bundle._

_It was a person._

_The hood of the cloak had fallen over their face._

_The attacker had his hand around their throat._

_The person was struggling, but it worked to little avail._

_Suddenly their head snapped sideways locking eyes with Carlisle._

_Their mouth barely moved as two words where whispered I had to strain to hear them._

'_Help………….'_

_Reaching a hand behind them, the person grabbed a shard of glass from the shattered cabinet and sliced their attackers outstretched hand, as the attacker turned his head to look at Carlisle ._

_The attacker yelled and dropped the person, whom with surprising speed shot past Carlisle to the door._

'_Thank you'_

_They whispered as they ran past. _

The clip ended as abruptly as it had begun.

_Find them Edward!_

Carlisle's voice cut through my skull.

I stepped out of the car, grimacing as the rain hit my skin - look as human as possible right? I spotted the person fleeing the hospital, they where running in my direction. As they passed my arm snapped out catching them around the waist. They yelled pushing me away with surprising strength, I stumbled a step back, caught off guard .

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the attacker and heard a sharp 'crack' sound through the air.

The person turned to face the bullet as if they knew it was coming, their cloak swirling around them in slow motion, I caught a flash of slim tanned legs. I blinked out of confusion- hold up their a GIRL?

The bullet exploded into flames before it reached her skin and she slumped to the ground.

I caught her before she hit the floor, glancing quickly around- the attacker had gone. Gently I picked her up carrying her to the car, sliding into the back seat holding her limp form, I slammed the door shut and Carlisle started the engine.

The overwhelming sent of blood hit me like a flood as soon as I closed the door, I looked down at the figure in my arms- her shirt was stain red with blood, her arms and legs contained numerous deep cuts. My gaze lifted to her face, it was still covered by the hood of the cloak. Involuntary my eyes drifted to her slender neck, venom began to collect in my mouth.

One hand supporting her head I moved the cotton string, which held the cloak on gently. I leant towards her neck, kissed it softly and exposed my fangs.

_DON'T DO THIS EDWARD!_ My brain screamed at me, I ignored it she smelled too good to waste. Carlisle, suddenly realising what I was doing opened his mouth,

'EDWARD… NO!'

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK?????**

**This is my very first Fan fiction.**

**Review if you think it was any good and I'll post more chapters :)**

**Merci for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2: Undeniable Secrets

**Hey, sorry it's been a couple of days! My internet connection was down. As you would have guessed it's back up now =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. He is tres cute. ENJOY!**

_DON'T DO THIS EDWARD!_ My brain screamed at me, I ignored it she smelled too good to waste. Carlisle, suddenly realising what I was doing opened his mouth,

'EDWARD… NO!'

Deciding to take one last look at her human face (I at least owed her that), I tore my eyes away from her throat. As if she could sense my gaze her eyes flickered open, I caught my breath. She was exceptionally beautiful and would defiantly give Rosalie a run for her money. But that wasn't the reason I forgot to breathe.

No.

The irises of her eyes where a shocking purple.

It was captivating.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as she raised a hand and rested it gently on my face. A small electric shock coursed through my veins, my muscles relaxed and I immediately felt tired.

It was then I noticed that the car had stopped moving, Carlisle must have been driving like a possessed demon. The last thing I thought before my head slumped forward and I drifted into unconsciousness was not of Carlisle. Or that Jasper had been messing with my emotions. Nor was it of the identity of the mysterious girl.

No.

It was of how much I wanted to taste her hot blood……… to quench the burning sensation in my throat.

And to tell you the truth.

It scared me.

BPOV

It had taken the rest of my strength to stop the bullet, and when my body decided that it needed rest who was I to stand in it's way?

_Wherever I am, it doesn't matter anymore._

_Even if James did capture me I don't care._

_Just let me sleep._

_Just a little longer._

A voce cut through my thoughts interrupting them, "Can you open your eyes for me?".

_Stupid voice, let me sleep._

The question came again this time louder.

"Five more minutes!"

A low chuckle.

_Leave me alone!_

"Open your eyes", this time there was no question only a demand. Groggily I obeyed slowly opening my eyes. '

The room was bright- too bright. I raised my hand to shield my eyes, and then stared in wonder at the end of a needle producing from my hand.

Ok I must admit I overreacted (just a bit).

Without hesitation I pulled my self into a sitting position, grabbed the end of the needle and yanked it out of my skin. Casting my gaze around the room I surveyed it, I was lying in a double bed, attached to a heart monitor and recently a drip. I looked down at myself moving my arms slightly to see if any pain came, it was gone. My body had healed itself.

_About time!_

"It's about time you woke up, you've been unconscious for 36 hours now"

_That long? I really should take more care of myself._

I spotted the speaker as he walked over to the heart monitor, taking a clipboard off the top.

"Your rate of recovery is extraordinary, I'll just need to take a blood sample and run it through a few tests".

He turned to me obviously noticing my blank expression.

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

He smiled warmly and I was momentarily dazzled. I took the opportunity to take in his appearance, he was young, blond hair and strange topaz coloured eyes. Shrugging I quickly introduced my self.

"Isabella……… but I prefer Bella"

He smiled again.

"Bella…..", he probed.

Grimacing I smiled, I mean I didn't really want to lie to him, he seemed genuine enough. Why lie where it isn't necessary right?

"Just Bella"

"Ok…. Bella could you pull back your sleeve for me please?"

Shrugging again I followed his orders. It was then I realised that I was still wearing my own clothes, however this set was spotless. He turned his back to me picking something up off of a table. He took a seat next to the bed and reached out for my arm, he cleaned the joint in my arm gently with a cotton wall ball and some antiseptic spray. Then attached what seemed like an elastic band to my the top of my arm whilst I clenched my fist. All the while he talked calmly to me about ….. Well me. He inquired about my family, once again I didn't have to lie to him. I told him the truth- they where dead.

He apologised.

Then I realised his real intention as he punctured my skin with the syringe. What shocked me most was that I didn't even see it coming. I whimpered out of panic and desperately tried to yank my arm free and cringe away, my efforts were all in vain. He held my arm in an iron grip- abnormally strong for a mortal, maybe I was still quite weak. Anyway he succeeded in taking a blood sample. He drew the needle out of my skin and reached from a cotton-wall ball when he stopped his eyes wide. Forgetting everything else I followed his gave to where the sample had been taken - several other needle-like holes where also visible.

"Bella"

His voice was abnormally calm

"Bella I'm only going to ask you this once. Have you been taking drugs?"

Not wanting to meet his intense gaze I dropped my eyes and stared at my hands. I hesitated remembering a memory, I had purposefully made myself forget.

Slowly.

Deliberately.

I shook my head. Carlisle sighed obviously relieved, but he had seen my hesitation and he pressed me further.

"Bella did someone else do this to you?"

The long forgotten memory pierced my brain once again and I stiffened clenching my fists.

"James" I muttered.

The one word was enough to send tears cascading down my face.

"Bella, James did this to you didn't he?"

I nodded feeling hot tears sting the flesh on my hands.

"This is vital Bella, I need you to tell me what he injected into you"

Tears fell from my eyes faster now, a torrent of unbroken water.

"It was morphine"

"Bella, it can't have all been morphine, that amount would have killed you. Think a little harder."

Worry was etched all over his face.

"It was morphine……..

…. He thought that much would ease my suffering…….

……That it would stop the pain"

"Bella, look at me"

I raised my head meeting his gaze.

"Bella, you can trust me, you understand that don't you?"

I nodded

"Yes, I know I can trust you Carlisle"

"Bella"

A long paused followed.

The words fell from his mouth filled with worry, yet at the same time he remained completely calm.

"What did James do to you?".

**Well I'll leave you with that :)**

**Hope it was ok!**

**Reviews = New chapter **

**Merci for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimate weapon

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. He is tres cute. ENJOY!**

"Bella, you can trust me, you understand that don't you?"

I nodded

"Yes, I know I can trust you Carlisle"

"Bella"

A long paused followed.

The words fell from his mouth filled with worry, yet at the same time he remained completely calm.

"What did James do to you?".

"The thing is Carlisle, I know I can trust you, in fact I want to trust you"

I smiled through my tears.

"I really do, but if I tell you this there wont be any going back and ………. I just couldn't do that to you, it wouldn't be right. Not after everything you've done for me"

Quickly before my courage evaporated I pulled the bed sheets back and swung my legs over the side, grabbing my cloak which was sprawled at the end of the bed I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry…. I've made a mistake. I should have never come to find you"

Smiling one last time I reached for the doorknob.

EPOV **(Finally!)**

The ringing of my alarm clock woke me in the end.

_Stupid alarm clock! _

_Hang on !_

I pulled myself into a sitting position on the couch.

_Since when do I have an alarm clock???_

_Since when do I sleep?! _

It was then I heard a booming laughter coming from behind me.

"Emmet" I growled trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

_Note to self - I still don't own an alarm clock._

"Hey Eddie, have a nice nap?"

He just made it out of the room before I had time to throw something very heavy (and most likely expensive) at his smug face, I decided against it - Esme would be mad. Extremely mad if I'd destroyed one of her ornaments. So instead I went to find Carlisle. He would know what was wrong with me…..

_Hopefully._

I followed his thoughts until I eventually found him- he was in the guest room. Odd.

I reached for the doorknob, it turned under my hand and the door swung open.

The violet-eyed girl faced me - her hand still resting lightly on the door.

_This is Bella._

I nodded in thanks as he introduced her to me.

Bella…

The name suited her.

Over her shoulder I could see Carlisle, in his hand was a syringe, he placed a small amount of it's contents on his finger and licked it. Immediately his eyes darkened.

"Bella, what are you?".

I re-focused my gaze on her she was still staring at me, hearing the tone of his voice her eyes widened and her grip on the door increased.

"I'm human …."

"Don't lie to me!"

_Edward can you pick up anything, it was then I realised she was silent, eerily silent. _

BPOV

_That's it I've had it!_

I spun around on my heels to face him, I could feel the rage building up inside of me.

_Some people just can't mind their own bloody business! Ok I'll admit it in advance - I snapped._

"What is it you want Carlisle?!"

Momentarily he looked taken aback.

"Do you really want to know what I am?! Is that what all this is all about?"

I took a deep shaky breath.

"You don't have a clue do you? I'm trying to walk away, I'm trying to keep you out of this, this information could get you killed, do you understand that?".

A low chuckled sounded behind me.

_I was being made a laughing stock. That wound me up even more._

"You don't believe me do you?"

I angrily stormed my way to the middle of the room and slipped off my blouse, underneath I wore a vest top. Tossing it to the floor I faced both of them - Carlisle and the stranger. Pain tore through my spine for a split second, I took in a shallow intake of breath

"I know it's true because I know what can kill you"

I smiled tears welling up in my eyes from the pain.

"I can", I whispered.

Feathers cascaded gently to the floor around me.

**Ok you know the drill the more reviews the quicker I write. =)**

**So this chapter was a bit short.**

**SORRY! **

**I went through a bit of writers block =)**

**Merci for reading!**

**(Review - I would love to hear ideas and suggestions also)**

**=)**


	4. Chapter Four: Angel of Darkness

_**Hey =) here it is then ….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. He is tres cute. ENJOY!**_

"_I know it's true because I know what can kill you"_

_I smiled tears welling up in my eyes from the pain._

"_I can", I whispered._

_Feathers cascaded gently to the floor around me._

_Ok I figured it was time to tell them everything, I could always erase their memories later._

_I just need someone to hear me out._

Clearing my throat I continued, "I'm the ultimate weapon".

The shock on their faces would have been visible miles away, I decided to carry on.

"I was created by God and the Devil, a thousand years ago when they signed a peace treaty with one another. I was created to ensure that if one of them broke the contract , they would be wiped from existence. Of course, eighty four years ago they both betrayed each other. That very night I was born…."

"Wait", the stranger stopped me.

"What do you mean you were born? You said you were created a thousand years ago"

I smiled patiently.

"Exactly, I was created a thousand years ago, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I was alive. I was _programmed _to_ awaken _as soon as the treaty was broken. But since they both broke it I had no indication of who to annihilate, as you can imagine after figuring this out there was an all out war to claim possession of me. For the forty-eight years of my life I've been in heaven imprisoned. Last year the Devil attacked heaven - a suicide mission if you ask me. He managed to succeed and in the process kidnap me."

I took a deep breath trying to slow down the torrent of words.

"I spent last year tracking down demons, werewolves, witches and rogue vampires - putting an end to them all under the Devil's gaze. When I was out hunting I met a human, I fell in love. That was the biggest mistake I could have made. Loving mortals is forbidden."

Breath.

"Immediately as soon as he found out the Devil killed him, to make sure I'd never disobey him again I was savagely tortured. My attempts to run away were futile. To discourage me further he tried to cut my wings off- that's what the morphine was for."

I moved slightly shifting my weight, as much as I loved my wings they were pretty heavy.

"Long story cut short, I escaped and came to find you Carlisle."

Smiling slightly from embarrassment I finished my speech.

EPOV

Stunned silence filled the room.

The wings extended gracefully from her back - it made her look even more beautiful.

Her wings were black, midnight black.

It made her violet eyes stand out even more.

It made her look dangerous.

Dangerous but sexy.

"Wait", I stopped her genuinely confused.

"What do you mean you were born? You said you were created a thousand years ago".

It was as she finished her story that I began to feel guilty- we had acted like jerks trying to find out her secret.

Right now I just felt like crawling into a hole and dieing.

Shame it was too late for that .

The smile she ended with was full of sorrow, it was so deep - I felt like I had to protect her, unwillingly I took a step towards her. Out of reflex she automatically took a step back.

"Bella…", Carlisle began. "If you need a place to stay your more than welcome here".

To say she looked surprised would have been a massive understatement, using the advantage I walked towards her until I was a meter away. Carlisle continued talking,

"At least stay until your completely healed, your full strength's not even back yet. Your exhaustion is down to the withdrawal symptoms of the morphine, it will take a while to wear off, in the meantime I'll see if I can heal your wing. Sound reasonable?".

She nodded in response.

Then turning her gaze to me she smiled shyly.

"Sorry"

"What…?".

Before I had time to finish my sentence she had flung her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips against mine.

Her scent was intoxicating.

Against better judgement I wrapped my hands around her waist feeling her feathers lightly brush my fingers.

After what seemed like a lifetime she pulled away.

I felt light head and collapsed to the floor as she released me.

Kneeling down in front of me she brushed her hair off of her neck and leaned towards my ear.

"I've taken what I wanted, now Vampire…… take what you want", she whispered seductively.

Merci for reading =)

Ideas are always welcome!

Reviews = new chapter!

Sorry it took so long, GCSE's this year a lot of pressure I have French speaking on the 30th ! But I'm sure if I get a lot of reviews I'll find the time to update before that!

Merci again!


	5. Chapter 5: Poker Face

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song Monster by Meg & Dia**

**ENJOY!**

_Kneeling down in front of me she brushed her hair off of her neck and leaned towards my ear._

_"I've taken what I wanted, now Vampire…… take what you want", she whispered seductively._

I Leaned forward inhaling her scent, bracing myself to bite her neck.

A ring tone broke the silence.

I recognised the song immediately.

'_Monster how should I feel, _

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window'_

I snapped out of my trance and regarded her face.

It was blank, expressionless.

Just like Alice's when we play cards.

It was a poker face.

Silently her hand reached towards her pocket and she drew out her mobile phone.

She briefly glanced towards the screen and let the phone drop to the floor.

The screen flickered momentarily before casting a beam of light towards the ceiling.

I reached towards Bella helping her up, she shrugged me off standing up by herself and tucked her wings away against her shoulder blades, they were completely undetectable. The beam of light took the form of a person.

It was a hologram.

"Bella". The hologram smiled.

"James"

"How's your wing", he continued conversationally.

Poker face still in place she stayed silent.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, if you just tell me where you are we can talk. Face to face. Just you and me."

"Go back to hell!"

His eyes narrowed.

"Come on babe, there's no need to be like that….."

"Look I've told you before it's over!"

He frowned, Bella's face was still an impassive mask.

"You were drugged you didn't mean it."

Before Bella had a chance to object he reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you, from father dearest."

He drew out a black envelope, on the front was one word; Bella scrawled in an elegant scarlet script.

"Throw it", she commanded.

His smile returned, "Come and get it".

She walked forward cautiously, and outstretched her arm.

"A little closer"

Hesitating she obeyed.

His arm extended and she reached for the letter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my pixie sister run in to the room and open her mouth.

"Bella No!"

**Ok I know that was extremely short but I had a bit of writers block, any suggestions? What is Alice warning Bella about?**

**Merci for reading.**

**Remember review = Chapter **

**=)**

**Lets try for 35 reviews and then I'll post! more would be welcome =D.**


	6. Chapter 6: Expiration Date

_**Hey =) here it is then I couldn't wait for 35 reviews (it was close enough!)….**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **_

_**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**_

_**This was written to the song The Analyst by Delta Goodrem.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"_A little closer"_

_Hesitating she obeyed._

_His arm extended and she reached for the letter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my pixie sister run in to the room and open her mouth._

"_Bella No!"_

_*_

_*_

_He was so quick, my eyes almost didn't detect it. James grabbed her arm and yanked her , she stumbled towards him taken off balance. Turning the arm that he held over he smiled and leaned towards her ear._

_BPOV_

"_Times up Isabella", I stiffened looking towards my wrist that he held securely in his hand, a violet number stood out from my skin __01. I tried to recall the last time I had looked at it, the number had been higher. That I was certain of. James leaned back slightly and his gaze locked with mine, "Isabella?"._

_I stayed silent, trying to summon words but my mouth was dry. Reaching out with my free hand I gently relieved him of the letter._

"_Bella you understand what this means don't you?"_

_I shook my head, don't listen please don't listen ! _Against my will he continued,

"Bella you expire in a month days. This.." his fingers traced the number on my wrist, "Is your expiration date".

_No, no, no! why did you listen? I told you not to listen!_

The hologram ended with a flash of red light and my phone went dead - stupid battery.

Out of frustration I brought my foot down on the phone, the screen smashed and shattered into pieces. I felt like screaming, my information intake had been too much today, it had hurt too much. I turned to face my audience, Carlisle stood the furthest away next to a pixie like girl, closest was a boy with bronze coloured hair. After a slight pause Carlisle made the introductions,

"Bella this is Alice", he gestured towards the pixie. Nodding to the person in front of me he continued " and this Bella is Edward."

I smiled with as much warmth as I could muster- and I'll be honest at that particular moment in time it wasn't a lot. I turned to Carlisle,

"Can I use your bathroom?", he smiled.

"Yeah, sure", I followed him.

Once the door to the bathroom was securely closed behind me I walked over to the sink, I splashed water on my face from the running tap and sank to the floor, curling up into a ball.

I don't know how much time passed, neither did I care. Shifting my gaze to the letter resting on the floor I decided I might as well get it over with. I opened the envelope and pulled out the black sheet of parchment paper, the scarlet ink stood out dramatically against the dark background.

Bella,

As James would have told you by now you're due to expire relatively soon, I know I should have told you myself - sorry. I will visit you on the date you're supposed to expire, as much as you may believe it possible for me to have any feelings whatsoever, I do care. You are my only daughter and as corrupt as I am I hope you find it in your hear to forgive me for what I permitted to happen. I did it for your own good. God is aware of the date approaching and will most likely send Gabriel to converse with you. Fear not we will both be there for the expiration date, but do not fret this is only the expiration of your current status. I'm sorry I can not reveal anymore. Whatever happens don't forget……. Trust no one.

Bella I will not let you die… trust me.

Love always

Your father

The Devil

Angrily I screwed the letter up and tossed it against the wall. _That's rich! Trust no one, but trust the Devil. Screw the lot of them, they all treat me as bad as each other, God is no better than the Devil himself!_

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, are you ok?", the voice was musical, my anger immediately evaporated. I crawled over to the door and resumed my position, leaning against the cool wood. I recognised the voice,

"Hey, Edward?"

EPOV

"Hey, Edward?", her beautiful voice came through the door.

"Yeah", I responded sliding down into a sitting position, back resting on the door.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen", I replied completely taken aback by the question.

"How long have you been seventeen?", again I responded as if out of reflex.

"A while"

"Edward". She paused as if unable to say what she wanted to, in the end the words spilled out, "Tell Carlisle i can't except his offer. . . "

"But Bella!". She laughed weakly.

"Let me finish, I can't stay here. Edward i can't be near you", I started to interupt but she began talking again.

"Edward i have a instinct built into me that tells me when I'm near someone who needs eliminating, Edward your on my hit-list."

At that particular moment I felt a strange feeling deep inside my chest, for a moment. Just a moment. I thought I heard my long dead heart beat again.

**Any suggestions?**

**Merci for reading.**

**Remember review = Chapter**

**=)**

**……………………………….......................................**

**P.S - don't forget to review =)**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Heavens Weep

**Ok changes have been made to the ending of the last chapter, I didn't seem to work so I've re-written it =)**

**Hey =) here it is then . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song Break you by Marion Raven. **

"How long have you been seventeen?", again I responded as if out of reflex.

"A while"

"Edward". She paused as if unable to say what she wanted to, in the end the words spilled out, "Tell Carlisle i can't except his offer. . . "

"But Bella!". She laughed weakly.

"Let me finish, I can't stay here. Edward I can't be near you", I started to interrupt but she began talking again.

"Edward I have a instinct built into me that tells me when I'm near someone who needs eliminating, Edward your on my hit-list."

At that particular moment I felt a strange feeling deep inside my chest, for a moment. Just a moment. I thought I heard my long dead heart beat again.

*

*

*

The words took a while to sink in,

"Edward your on my hit-list."

That didn't bother me, I needed her to understand that. I wanted her around even if it meant my death, _She can't kill the already dead _I smiled at the thought I seriously doubted that she could kill a vampire.

From the other side of the door I heard a small creak and the howling of wind, _she wouldn't! _I stood up and quickly reached for the door handle. Before it was even fully open I knew the rooms only occupant had vacated.

"Carlisle you heard right?", my family entered the room.

We shared a look

_New threat. . . . _That was Rosalie

_She's hot! . . _Emmet

Carlisle and Esme thought in unison _poor girl_.

_Pain, sorrow . . . _Jasper

I turned to Alice ready for her verdict, she smiled at me. _She wont kill you._

It was Jasper's thought that disturbed me the most I turned to the window as the heavens opened and began to weep.

A howl echoed in the distance briefly before it was lost in thunder.

Carlisle's voice broke the silence "Edward if she doesn't come back here or get to hospital soon she'll die. Human or not her body can only stand up to so much."

I didn't need further prompting, I reached the garage seconds later I was pulling out headlights beaming through the rain.

"Your heading in the wrong direction", the voice made me jump and I swerved almost hitting a tree. Almost.

BPOV

Landing silently on the ground I ran into the forest, a storm was brewing. Seconds later sheets of rain fell heavily to the ground obscuring my vision. By the time I reached the main road I was soaked through, _great, just great _I complained to myself _now your gonna freeze to death- way to go moron! _

I'd almost given up all hope when the headlights of a car illuminated me, it stopped and the window slid down smoothly,

"You look like you could use a ride"

I nodded in response, too cold to care about the whole DON'T GET INTO A CAR WITH STRANGER'S rule.

"Get in". I needed no further prompting- my time in hell had made me accustomed to the heat, vulnerable to the cold.

As I closed the door behind me it gave a soft click, so soft I almost missed it. The car smelt sweet - the scent was intoxicating.

NO.

That wasn't the right word for it.

Suffocating that's how it felt, I reached for the door rethinking my actions.

It was locked.

**Merci for reading suggestions welcome!!!**

**You know the drill you review I type =)**

**Click the button you know you want to! ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**P.S - Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far cake to all of you =)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Marked

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song Break you by Marion Raven. (*Nameless guy's*point of view - kinda)**

**ENJOY!**

"Get in". I needed no further prompting- my time in hell had made me accustomed to the heat, vulnerable to the cold.

As I closed the door behind me it gave a soft click, so soft I almost missed it. The car smelt sweet - the scent was intoxicating.

NO.

That wasn't the right word for it.

Suffocating that's how it felt, I reached for the door rethinking my actions.

It was locked.

*

*

*

I turned to face the driver, saying he was hot would be a massive understatement. He had dark hair which was long enough to hang over his eyes, he wore a short sleeved black satin shirt, unbuttoned to reveal tanned muscular skin. He caught my gaze assessing him and I quickly turned away blushing slightly.

The quiet melody of the radio broke the unnatural silence, suddenly he pulled over quieting the almost silent roar of the engine.

"Your soaked", it was a statement not a questioned. I turned to face him and he smiled slightly.

_Hot . . . Shut up brain!_

"I've got a spare shirt in the back and your skirt seem dry enough", seeing my hesitation he continued. "Otherwise you'll catch hypothermia".

Reluctantly I gave in. He got out of the car and opened my door for me smiling slightly,

"Child locks", he muttered.

Opening the back seat door he rummaged around a produced a white satin shirt, placing it in my hand he motioned for me to get into the backseat and he pulled an umbrella out turning so his back was to me.

"It's not safe to be walking alone in the woods at night you know, there's a lot of bad things out there."

_Act innocent._

"Like what?" I asked stripping off my wet top.

"I dunno, werewolves and vampires. Things like that."

_What the hell!_

I froze as I started to do the first button up. _Remember innocent!_

"Yeah right, if you believe in stuff like". I laughed and surprised myself at how strong it sounded- how genuine. My fingers told a different story, they were shaking fumbling with the first button.

His hand touched my shoulder and I turned my body to face him, forgetting momentarily that I hadn't done the shirt up and my black bra was exposed.

His lips curled up into an evil smile.

"Don't give me that bullshit Isabella"

Automatically I corrected him,

"It's Bella….."

Then it sunk in what he had said, something must've shown on my face, before I had time to move he launched himself at me.

I was sprawled on the backseat of his car, each of my wrists where locked in a iron grip beside my head. I tried to struggle, he was strong, too strong. I withered in his grasp pinned down by his body,

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Your so gullible Isabella. . . "

"It's Bella!", I interrupted.

"Did you really think I would look the other way and fall for that pathetic stunt in Seattle?", he laughed.

"You thought you had it all figured out, you're so predictable"

His voice was laced with velvet, menacing.

"I haven't received the final payment to kill you yet, so think of this as a warning."

Taking me by surprise he brought his head down to my lips and kissed me, surprised I struggled even more, he laughed darkly.

"Feisty, maybe I wont kill you after all"

Then it clicked.

"Tracker!", I whispered which ended in a yell as he brought his lips to my collarbone and muttered something before kissing it softly.

The pain was unbearable. I continued yelling tears trickling down my face.

He released his grip on me straightened up, grabbing my arm he pulled me out of the car and threw me to the ground, I crumpled in a sobbing heap onto the ground.

"Bet you never thought I could break you hmmmm?" he laughed and lifted my chin, he kissed me one last time. We were illuminated by headlights, reaching into his pocket he crouched down and drew out a blue rose putting it behind my ear. I clutched my shoulder whimpering in pain, as he got back into his car and drove off.

"Bella!", Alice's voice made me jump, I felt her arms around me and I buried my face into her shoulder.

"Alice it hurts", I whimpered.

"I know" she muttered soothingly, "We'll get you to Carlisle and he can patch you up."

"Bella?"

I unintentionally cringed away from the male voice.

EPOV 

"Bella?"

She cringed away from the sound of my voice, it felt like a million knives stabbing into me, seeing the pain that she was in.

_Edward leave it a minute_

Bella looked back to Alice,

"No Alice you don't understand Carlisle can't do anything", she gasped struggling to get the words out.

She was in so much pain I could tell by the way she clung onto Alice, her next words made me feel numb. She was pleading,

"Alice please, kill me!"

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn, so there it is,**

**Merci for reading,**

**Reviews are extremely welcome.**

**=)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Fire Phoenix

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song What I wouldn't give by Holly Brook**

**ENJOY!**

"No Alice you don't understand Carlisle can't do anything", she gasped struggling to get the words out.

She was in so much pain I could tell by the way she clung onto Alice, her next words made me feel numb. She was pleading,

"Alice please, kill me!"

*

*

*

BPOV

"Alice please, kill me", I pleaded to her. She locked gazes with her brother as if they were having a silent conversation, it didn't matter, I didn't care.

"Fire", I managed to whisper before the pain took over and blocked out all other senses. I knew they had heard me- super hearing and all.

They didn't understand the meaning though, I escaped Alice's clutches and started blindly running into the forest, then I felt it.

Fire was calling me.

Who was I to deny her wishes?

I stumbled into the small clearing.

A bonfire had been built in the centre.

I felt like crying with joy.

I lunged forward planning to submerge myself into the flames.

A scent hit me and I stopped short.

My voice shook as I asked Alice, or was the question aimed at Edward?

I wasn't really sure my brain was not functioning properly.

"Please tell me that you have a dog?"

No response, I turned to face them my vision blurring slightly.

Alice's eyes were unfocused. _Seeress._

I turned my gaze to Edward as a voice echoed through the clearing,

"You know the treaty _bloodsuckers, _you're not to cross the boarder!"

A sound echoed from his chest.

I was pretty sure he growled.

I couldn't help it my light headiness had gotten the best of me. It all happened so quickly.

I burst out laughing.

Alice snapped out of her vision.

Her hand shot out and pushed me.

I stumbled back two paces, fur brushing against my arm.

A spark off the bonfire touched the bare skin of my arm.

The cry of a bird echoed through the clearing.

A phoenix perched it's self on my shoulder.

The pain disappeared.

EPOV

Bella was smiling idiotically, a phoenix perched on her shoulder, all memory of the pain she was in moments before seemed to have vanished. She glowed with power.

Then it registered, we were in on the reservation.

Not good.

A white flash lit up the sky followed shortly by a clap of thunder.

"Alice . . . . Edward . . . ."

Bella's voice raised above the thunder in an excited shout.

"Ummmm . . . Wolves"

"Werewolves", Jacob interrupted her. She shrugged not really paying attention.

"Guess what!"

"What?", I found myself echoing along with everyone in the clearing apart from Alice.

She started to laugh idiotically again, spinning on the spot.

She stopped spinning her cheeks flushed.

"I've unlocked my affinity with fire!"

Bella turned her curious attention to Jacob, Sam and Embry.

_We need to get out of here Edward the storms getting worse._

I nodded my consent.

_Jaspers got the car he's waiting at the border._

Without a seconds hesitation I grabbed Bella's arm and swung her onto my back breaking into a sprint. In a matter of seconds we reached the border, as we got into the car I noticed Jasper's suppressed smile, Bella's mood must've been really strong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The hot water cascaded down my back, releasing all of my tension. Turning the tap off I took a soft white towel of off the rack and got out of the shower cubical.

Looking in the mirror I surveyed my shoulder, a small blue mark in the shape of a small, almost undetectable rose stood vivid against my skin. Water dripped from my skin creating a small puddle around my feet.

The lights went out, _stupid storm_.

I turned to face the door and slipped in the water falling backwards.

A hard, cold arm caught me, supporting my weight before I came in contact with the floor.

**Alone in the dark together. . . . What will happen? ? ?**

**You will have to wait!**

**Suggestions are very welcome I having a bit of writers block.**

**You Review = I Write.**

**Merci for reading =)**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter Ten: Revelations

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song Beauty from Pain by Superchick.**

**Thanks to Elise555 for the suggestion =)**

**ENJOY**_!_

_The lights went out, stupid storm._

_I turned to face the door and slipped in the water falling backwards._

_A hard, cold arm caught me, supporting my weight before I came in contact with the floor._

*

*

*

"Thanks, ummmm . . . You can let go now."

The grip didn't loosen.

"Edwards on your list right?"

"Yeah"

"Is anyone else in this family on your list"

The male voice paused,

"Is Alice on your list?"

"No"

The grip relaxed slightly. Then tightened pulling me towards him, I felt his breath on my neck as he whispered,

"I could kill you right now and have no regrets, but Alice says you won't hurt anyone from this family so I'll let you live. If you so much as lay a finger on any of them I will personally . . "

"I understand Jasper, I would never harm any of your family."

_I couldn't. The truth is I was jealous of their relationship, I've always been alone._

_My entire life._

He nodded and set me on my feet pressing a pile of clothes into my free hand,

"Get changed and come downstairs there's a torch on top of the t-shirt."

Then he left.

My emotions came flooding back and I gasped clutching my chest, before sinking to the floor. My heart filled with sorrow and jealousy.

**EPOV **

The light's went out, I made my way to the guest room to check on Bella.

Hearing voices I stopped outside the door.

It was Jasper. The conversation ended and he opened the door walking out, as soon as he had closed it he collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily. I ran to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Jasper, What's wrong?"

After a few seconds I felt calmness emanating from his body.

_Edward Alice is right, she wont harm any of us. _

He frowned

_She jealous of us, of our family._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candles and torches had been placed around the living room for Bella's benefit, she sat on the floor staring into the flames that lay crackling in the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees.

She had borrowed a knee length black skirt that seemed to ripple every time she moved and a scarlet blouse. Her hair had dried curling it's self slightly at the ends.

We all sat in awkward silence.

Emmett coughed deliberately, I nudged him and he laughed.

Alice entered the room carrying a plate with an assortment of food on it, setting it down in front of Bella she smiled,

"You must be hungry right?"

Bella didn't respond still staring into the fire she started to inform us,

"That was a tracker that you saw back there. They are basically earlier models of what I am. We are practically the same apart from two differences. The wings and the fact that I have the power to control all five elements, at most they can control three. We both needed life energy to survive, we leave our victims feeling weak but as a rule we generally try not to kill them - it creates too much of a mess. "

She blushed slightly and I recalled when she kissed me. As if understanding my thoughts she smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Edward. Anyway tonight I unlocked my first element- fire. The tracker has already unlocked all of his elements. That's what makes him so dangerous. He's here because someone has employed him to kill me."

She turned to look at us.

"Now you know as much as I do."

"I have a question", Emmet raised his hand as if he was at school. She nodded, he picked up a canvas from the floor and showed it to her. "Does this look like God?"

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't know"

She picked up a carrot stick from the plate and Alice smiled happily at the prospect of her eating something, _She's too thin _she kept thinking to herself. She ate it and turned to the canvas again.

"I've never seen him"

**Merci for reading!**

**You review I write =)**

**Cake for all who review and suggest ;)**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11: Temptation

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute.**

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song What I wouldn't give by Holly Brook**

**ENJOY!**

"I have a question", Emmet raised his hand as if he was at school. She nodded, he picked up a canvas from the floor and showed it to her. "Does this look like God?"

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't know"

She picked up a carrot stick from the plate and Alice smiled happily at the prospect of her eating something, _She's too thin _she kept thinking to herself. She ate it and turned to the canvas again.

"I've never seen him"

*

*

*

Seeing our confused expressions she continued, "When I was in heaven the only person I came into contact with was Gabriel."

Nods of understanding came from around the room.

She finished off the food on the plate and smiled at Alice's delighted face,

"If your hungry I could always get you some more."

"No thank you, I'm fine."

She rolled over to lie on her stomach and unfolded her wings, sighing she returned her gave back to the fire her head resting on her arms.

Realising that the questioning was over my family slowly vacated the room.

Transfixed by her wings I made my way over to Bella, I extended my hand and lightly stroked her feathers.

Her body stiffened under my touch at first and slowly relaxed.

Slowly her breathing became slow and she drifted off to sleep, I sat there watching her for a couple of minutes before I scooped her up into my arms - careful not to damage her wings.

I could see why Alice complained about her intake of food, she was unusually light.

After gently placing her on the bed, I pulled the starch sheets up so that they just covered her wings.

For the rest of the night I watched her sleep.

It was fascinating.

"Edward", she mumbled.

I froze, _Is she awake?_

_No._

_She was talking in her sleep._

I took a step closer and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

She frowned, her wings folded into her shoulder blades and she turned onto her back, one arm splayed across her chest.

Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

_You haven't fed in days_, I reminded myself.

"Edward", she mumbled again this time it seemed more passionate.

I didn't have the strength to resist.

BPOV 

Hot breath on my neck woke me with a start.

I felt my eyes widen as I recognised Edward looming over me.

I tried to move my hands, but they didn't respond. Tilting my head sideways I saw that they were pinned to the bed.

"Edward. . . . ."

I felt a small stinging sensation as two needle like fangs pierced my neck.

**Merci for reading!**

**Sorry it was short!!!!!!!**

**You review I write =)**

**Suggestions are very welcome - writers block is back!**

**Cake for all who review ;)**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

**Hey =) here it is then ….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song Trouble is a Friend by Lenka**

**ENJOY!**

Hot breath on my neck woke me with a start.

I felt my eyes widen as I recognised Edward looming over me.

I tried to move my hands, but they didn't respond. Tilting my head sideways I saw that they were pinned to the bed.

"Edward. . . . ."

I felt a small stinging sensation as two needle like fangs pierced my neck.

*****

*****

*****

I didn't scream.

I guess when something happens that truly terrifies you, you find that your basic body functions don't exactly work the way you want them to.

I didn't scream, I just gasped.

Although I've met many vampires and killed most of them, none of them had ever tried to bite me.

No.

Not one.

I guess they had some kind of built in instinct that told them I wasn't exactly ideal prey, you see vampire venom doesn't effect me.

Not in the slightest way.

That's why I was so good at my job.

Even with his mouth stained by my blood Edward still shockingly resembled a Greek God.

My head started to feel light.

Being bitten is really not that bad, especially if your being bitten by a runaway cat-walk model.

A small blush creped to my cheeks as I realised I was actually enjoying the sensation.

I guess my hormones must have been reacting to the venom.

The words of a song recited themselves in my head.

_He's there in the dark  
__He's there in my heart  
__He waits in the wings  
__He's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend, yeah  
__Trouble is a friend of mine._

_So don't be alarmed  
__If he takes you by the arm  
__I won't let him in  
__But I'm a sucker for his charm.  
_

_Trouble is a friend, yeah  
__Trouble is a friend of mine.  
__  
How I hate the way he makes me feel . . . _

Then blackness.

EPOV

_How I hate the way he makes me feel . . . _

The lyrics rocketed around my brain and I realised it was from Bella.

It shocked me enough to realise what I had done.

I pushed myself away from her forcefully and crashed into the wall, I was shaking.

"Carlisle?"

I heard the doorknob turn and the door opened slowly,

"Yes Edward what . . ." He trailed off.

I hung my head ashamed that I enjoyed the taste that her blood left in my mouth.

"Carlisle I'm so sorry."

BPOV

_It was midnight, the full moon stood proud above the clearing illuminating the occupants . . . . . . A circle was drawn onto the ground in a sticky red substance . . . Blood!_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Deaths peaceful._

_But life._

_Life's harder ._

**Merci for reading!**

**You review I write =)**

**Cake for all who review ;)**

**X**

**P.S: SORRY for the short chapters, The next chapter will be up next weekend unless I have time before hand =)**


	13. Chapter 13: Hunting

**Hey =) here it is then sorry about not updating!!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with twilight although I own a bronze tabby cat called Edward. Also a new addition to the family a Black cat called Alice =) They are tres cute. **

**I also own none of the songs mentioned.**

**This was written to the song The way I do by Marcos Hernandez**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

_It was midnight, the full moon stood proud above the clearing illuminating the occupants . . . . . . A circle was drawn onto the ground in a sticky red substance . . . Blood!_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Deaths peaceful._

_But life._

_Life's harder ._

EPOV

Carlisle didn't speak to me after the incident, that was the punishment I received, it was the worst punishment I could receive. Everyone was distant with me as if they where ashamed of me, to tell you the truth I didn't blame them.

I am a monster.

For the next few days a kept out of the house and occupied myself, mainly I hunted. On the third day when I stepped into the forest there was a figure wearing a cloak leaning against a tree waiting for me, I froze on the spot as I recognised Bella. Before I had a chance to consider turning back she ran over to me and stooped short.

"So now were even then."

"What?", I stuttered completely taken aback.

"I took something from you and you've taken something from me, so technically were even."

"Your not angry at me for biting you?"

"Nope, your venom doesn't react with my blood", she shrugged. "No harm done. Alice told me that your a coven of vegetarian vampires that's why you don't have crimson eyes. I was wondering if I could watch you hunt, that is where you were going isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

_Edward relax, you won't regret saying yes._

_Alice?_

BPOV

I followed him I silence a strange sense of excitement in my stomach, suddenly he stopped and I walked straight into his back, we where at the edge of a wide grass field, in the centre ran a river, around the river stood roughly fifty gazelle, many of which where grazing.

Edward turned to face me held his finger to his lips and pointed to a boulder some twenty yards away I nodded understanding immediately and started towards it silently. Reaching it I hoisted myself up and directed my gaze back towards Edward, he had let his instincts take over, I could tell by the slight crouch he had in his step.

I watched wide-eyed as he ran at the gazelle, he had already taken one down and was feeding from it before the rest of the animals noticed. The one thing I had always envied about vampires was their grace, even whilst killing animals they where still beautiful.

Edward returned to the boulder after sating his thirst,

"That was amazing."

He looked at me as though I was insane, "Bella I've just killed innocent creatures .."

"It's the cycle of life"

He shook his head, "Bella. I. Am. A. Monster."

I started to laugh, "I'm the one who was made in a lab and you think you're the monster?"

A small smile played at the edge of his lips. I patted the cool stone beside me, "Room for one more."

He jumped up effortlessly and sat beside me and I unfurled my wings stretching them, we sat in silence watching the sun slowly disappear behind the hills. I turned to look at him and my breath caught in my throat I stupidly said the first thing that came to my mouth, "Shiny". Mentally I was hitting my head against the boulder.

"Shiny?", he asked suppressing a laugh as I flushed with embarrassment. I turned away hiding my face and shrugged, it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Bella please look at me, it's hard enough to read you by your eyes let alone the back of your head."

"Huh?", I asked turning to face him.

"You see, some vampires are blessed with certain powers, mine for example is the ability to read minds. I can read everyone's mind", he reached out and poked my forehead. "Apart from yours, you are completely silent and although I enjoy it, it's surprisingly frustrating."

"Oh yes one point for Bella", I smirked proudly punching the air.

He laughed. I smiled in return.

"So what are you thinking about now?"

"We'll I was wondering if I could touch your fangs.", I blurted out.

_Stupid, stupid Bella!_

He laughed again and grabbed my hand, he relaxed his mouth, placed my fingers against his teeth and let go. I held my breath as I ran my fingers over his fangs marvelling at how deadly they could be, after a while I reluctantly drew back seeing how tensed Edward's muscles were. Grabbing his hand I pulled him down from the boulder and ran across the field through the long grass, halfway towards the river a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me off of the floor.

I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder and spun around, "Edward put me down I'm going to be sick if you spin me anymore" . Thankfully he set my feet on the ground. I managed a step before I collapsed onto the floor the world spinning, he thought it was hilarious.

"Just you wait, as soon as the world stops spinning, you'll regret it", I yelled attempting to stand again and ending up on my backside, instead of trying again I accepted defeat and threw my hands up into the air.

Finally my vision stopped spinning, staying on the floor I lifted my head leaning on one arm and looked around, Edward was sitting on the ground a meter away watching me intently. After a couple of minutes he helped me uncertainly to my feet, suppressing a laugh he regarded me, "You still look a bit unsteady."

Crouching down in front of me he instructed me to climb onto his back, I did as he told me, "Your not going to turn into a bat are you?"

He laughed once again and started to run.

Okay run wasn't exactly the right work maybe it's more like super-sonicly-sprinting.

We reached his house in no time and he let me down gently.

He turned and I heard a faint snapping sound, facing me he placed a piece of blossom in my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Thanks for today Bella"

I smiled , "No prob…."

He cut me off pressing his lips softly against my own.

**Merci for reading!**

**What do you think??? =)**

**Cake for all who review ;)**

**X**

**P.S: SORRY for not updating I've got my exams starting on the 8****th**** I'll try and put another chapter up before then =)**


	14. AN: Help?

OK I AM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABOUT NOT UPDATING

i haven't a clue where to go with this story any help????????????????

thanks =)


End file.
